Banta Cemetery, Leonidas Township, St. Joseph County, Michigan, USA
Banta Cemetery, Leonidas Township, St. Joseph County, Michigan, USA General * Sign Grave List Grave 1 - ? died ? 11, 1845, AE. ? Grave 2 - Joseph ?, son ? Died Sep. 29, 186? 22 ds Grave 3 - Infant son of A. ? Lamport, Died Dec. 23, 1863, AE. 23 d's. ? Grave 4 - Alma P., wife of William Miles, Died Jan. 17, 1853, AE. 22 y's & 17 d's. Grave 5 - Samuel Bacheldor, Died Nov. 7, 1862, AE. 44 y 8 mo & 3 ds. Grave 6 - William Orcutt, Died 1870, Aged 65 born: 1805 son of Basset and Patience Orcutt Grave 7 - Caleb Grave 8 - Mother Grave 9 - Father Grave 10 - illegible Grave 11, three names on one marker of inscription :Grave 11a - Bassett Orcutt, 1782 - 1844 :Grave 11b - Patience (Lytle), his wife, 1779 - 1860 :Grave 11c - Caleb, son 1805-1864 died in Andersonville, GA during the civil war Grave 12 - Orrie M., son of D.?. & D. Gilbert, Died Dec. 20, 1861, AE. 4 Mo. 8 Ds. ? Grave 13 - ? for thee, ? W. Gilbert, ? Co. G 11 Reg Mich Vol Inf, Died Jan. 4, 1863, at the Battle Field of Stone River, Tenn, AE. ?8 ys. 11 mo 25 ds ? Grave 14 - Calista B. Gilbert, Died Oct. 27, 1876, Aged 63 ys. 6 mo. 7 ds ? Grave 15 - Nathaniel A. Gilbert, Died Dec. 5, 1851, Aged 75 ys 7 mo 11 ds, ? Grave 16 - Mary M., dau. ?, N.A. ? C.B. Gilbert, Died ? 15, 1851, Aged 18 ys, 11 mo, 13 ds. ? Grave 17 - Louisa J. Gilbert, Died June 14, 1846, Aged 12 ys 10 mo 10 ds ? Grave 18 - ? Died ? 25, 18? AE. ? Grave 19 - ? 27, 18?, AE. 47 ? 10 mo & 3 d's. ? Grave 20 - Daniel W. Adams, Died June 17, 1849, AE. 63 yrs ? & 11 ds. Grave 21 - Esther, wife of D.W. Adams, Born ? Grave 22 - Miorall M. Adams, Died ? 18?5, Aged 53 ? Grave 23 - Mary J., wife of A.B. Adams, Died Oct. 17, 1872 ? a foot-marker inscribed: M.J.A. Grave 24 - Martha D., wife of T.D. Crippen, Died July 7, 1832, AE. 21 y 1 m 11 d Grave 25 - Charles ?., son of ? Grave 26 - artifact, unknown if grave marker Grave 27 - no markings Grave 28 - Farewell, Jonas Adams, Born May 16, 1800, Died ?2 ? Grave 29 - artifact, unknown if grave marker Grave 30, family plot marker - M, Maynard Grave 31 - Jonathan, 1822 - 1910 Grave 32 - James ?, Died ? 22, 18?7 ? Grave 33 - In loving memory, wife - mother, Sherry Lynn Dobson, Oct. 1, 1958 - Nov. 28, 1996 Grave 34 - illegible Grave 35 - Our beloved, Juli Marie Woolford, Feb. 4, 1968 - May 27, 1993 Grave 36, two names on one marker, common inscription: Pastirko : Grave 36a - Joseph P., 1921 - 1986; Joseph P. Pastirko, CPL US Army, World War II, 1921 - 1986 : Grave 36b - C. Jean, 1924 - left blank on marker Grave 37 - illegible Grave 38 - Harriett E. Olmsted, ? wife of Wm. Miles, Died Feb. 17, 18?0, Aged 32 y's Grave 39, two names on one marker, common inscription: Dunck Dunck :Grave 39a - Pearl L., 1898 - 1981 :Grave 39b - John L. Sr., 1898 - 1973 Grave 40, two names on one marker, common inscription: Snyder :Grave 40a - Glow E., 1914 - 1995 : Grave 40b - P. Lorraine, 1918 - left blank on marker Grave 41 - Carl J. Pollack, PVT US Army, World War II, 1915 - 1980 Grave 42 - Steven M. Pollack, 1949 - 1996, Schipper Funeral Home Grave 43 - Levi Keyes, Died Mar. 10, 1871, Aged 64 y's 11 mo & 1 day a foot-marker inscribed: L.K. Grave 44 - Permelia, wife of Levi Keyes, Died Dec. 29, 1850, AE. 47 y's & ? ms ? Grave 45 - Clarisa, daugh. of Levi & Permel? Keyes, Died ? 18?, Aged ? Grave 46 - William ? of ? Died ? Grave 47 - ? William A. ?, Died July ? Grave 48 - Charlie E., son ? W.H. & J.S. Damon, Died Jan. 24, 1861, Aged 1 y'r 9 mo 10 ds Grave 49 - Julia A., dau. of James & Emily C. Reynolds, Died Jan. 7, 1853, AE. 16 y'rs 7 mo & 14 d's. Grave 50 - artifact, appears to be grave marker base Grave 51 - Joseph Kieth, Died March 1, 1856, Aged 54 yrs Grave 52 - Phebe M., wife of Joseph Kieth, Died 27 Aug 1849 Grave 53 - W.C.?. Grave 54 - Betsey J., wife of William Miles, Died Feb. 13, 1862, AE. 28 y's. Grave 55 - Mary ? Grave 56 - Shar?, Died Feb. ?, 185? Grave 57 - Albert Keyes, Died Ma? 4, 1862, AE. 27 y's 8 mos 25 d ? son ? & ? 1860, AE. 13 d's. Grave 58 - artifact, appears to be grave marker base Grave 59 - illegible Grave 60 - Clark W. ? M.S. ?, Died Aug. 26, 1858, AE. 3 y's 2 mo 5 d's. ? on earth to bloom in heaven Grave 61 - Merret ? Died, Sept. 7, 1850, AE. 3 y'rs 9 mo & 1 d. Grave 62, family plot marker, common inscription: Warren artwork/symbol :Grave 62a - E.A. Warren, Died Sept. 8, 1858, Aged 55 years & 25 d's :Grave 62b - Madga?, wife of E.A. Warren, Died Feb. 16, 1878, Aged 61 y'rs 8 mo's & 23 d's Grave 62(i) - M.W. Grave 62(ii) - S.A.W. Grave 63 - illegible Grave 64 - Albert A. Warren, Died Oct. 4, 1855, AE. 6 y's. 7 mo. 25 d's. Grave 64(i) - view of broken grave markers surrounding base of tree in one corner of cemetery. Some individual markers photographed below. Grave 65, four prominent markers in one photograph :Grave 65a - M.M.G. :Grave 65b - illegible :Grave 65c - illegible :Grave 65d - ? G. Grave 66 - Mary E. ? Died ? 18?0 ? Grave 67, four prominent markers in one photograph :Grave 67a - A.K. :Grave 67b - T.K. :Grave 67c - illegible :Grave 67d - Betsey ? Grave 68, only "legible" marker inscribed - ? 185?, AE. 1 y'r ? 20 d's. Grave 69, three prominent markers in one photograph :Grave 69a - J.K. :Grave 69b - illegible :Grave 69c - ? 1871, AE. ? Grave 70 - markers illegible Grave 71 - markers illegible Grave 72 - illegible Grave 73 - Catherine Con?, wif? Elijah B. Olmstead ? Grave 74 - artifact, appears to be grave marker base Grave 75 - artifact, appears to be grave marker base Grave 76 (close-up) - William Miles, Born Feb. 23, 1826, Died Mar. 22, 1891, Miles Grave 77 - Sarah E., wife of Williams Miles, Died Sept. 2, 1860, AE. 22 y's Grave 78 - artifact, appears to be grave marker base Grave 79 - illegible Grave 80 - Father, J.V. Burch, 1817 - 1901 Grave 81 - artifact, appears to be grave marker base Grave 82 - artifact, appears to be grave marker base Grave 83 - Hurbert U., son of J.V. & B.M. Birch, Died July 28, 1863, AE 1 yr 1 mo & 26 d's. Notes * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; "?" substituted for unknown letter(s)/word(s)/line(s); all graves transcribed and photographed; grave numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken 6 October 2001; transcription compiled from photographs. Category:St. Joseph, Michigan Category:Cemeteries in St. Joseph County, Michigan